


Revenge on Leo, Part 2

by dondena



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Revenge on Leo. The same girl who saw Leo kill her brother is back for her final revenge against the lead turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A couple of years had gone by without incident. After his recovery, Leo had been watching for a certain girl in the Foot clan that had been trying to do him in at one time. Her name that he had heard from her mouth still haunted his mind at times. But it had been two years, and she still hadn't seemed to have tried anything.

Leo still had the long scar on his upper plastron scutes to prove it. He had just gone on with his life as best he could. He still looked out for his family, as he always would.

….

Hotaru was still in the Foot clan, and she would be till the day she died. She had matured some more in the last two years, but since Leo had killed her brother, she had the same vengeful look in her eyes, as did Karai, her mistress.

She had been a teenager when her brother had been killed, but now, she was a young woman. She had done some more schooling, and she mainly wanted to learn more about the turtle family. More about anatomy. Because she still planned on doing what she had promised to Leonardo, the one thing that had been denied to her because of his family. The dissection.

Hotaru was not ready for a relationship in any way yet. But a plan was beginning to form. She had been out with the Foot on patrols before, and now a lot more. She would spot the turtle that she wanted to capture again. She got so fired up at seeing him every time. He had killed her brother, and he got off scot-free. She hated him.

She knew how the turtles were suckers at trying to rescue the helpless, and women no doubt were probably the majority of them. Her infiltrating their lair might be the best way to get at Leo. She had one of two ways of doing it: playing the damsel in distress and being taken back there by them, or she could go in a Foot-tech disguise and stay invisible, and watch them in their lair, then she would strike at him in his own home.

She didn't really want to interact with the turtles in any way possible, aside from just getting the turtle she wanted to pay back for what he did. So, she chose the Foot-tech disguise, but first, they would need a Foot encounter. She wanted to be close enough.

She went to Karai, and told her the plan. Karai was intrigued. It did have potential. This girl was turning into like a Shredder's apprentice, just as Karai had from her father.

"You have my permission to do away with Leonardo." Karai said. "But I also want him brought back here to be disposed of properly." 

"Thank you, Mistress." Hotaru replied.

Then, Hotaru went to the tech division of the building and got the supplies she needed. She put on the costume, and went with the Foot clan that night on patrol to find the turtles.

It sure didn't take them long to find them that night. They had been spotted trying to fight off a gang of Purple Dragons. They beat them all up, and just when they thought it was over, they all looked up, and saw a large group of Foot ninjas up on the roofs surrounding them.

"Just what we needed, more trouble." Raph said.

"Get ready." Leo said to his brothers. They were ready.

The ninjas jumped down from the rooftops. Only Hotaru stayed back, but she backed off real quick and cloaked herself. She didn't want the turtles to see what she did. She would follow them back to their lair. She would do Leo in, in a very painful way, but first, she was going to study their habits in their own home. Mostly his.

The turtles were exhausted by the time they finished fighting the ninjas. They had bruises on their bodies, and were panting hard.

"Can we go home now?" Mikey asking in a complaining way.

"Home sounds good." Donny agreed with Mikey.

"Yeah. I think we've done enough for one night." Leo said.

His brothers were grateful he said yes. And that's just what Hotaru was waiting for. She wanted to get her turtle.

The boys jumped back to the rooftops and took off for home. Hotaru kept up really good. In her invisible form, she could get real close to them and they wouldn't even know it. She could tell they were tired, but they still moved pretty fast.

Soon, several streets away from where they had fought the PD's, and ninjas, they came back to the ground, Hotaru following, and entered a warehouse. She thought that they lived here, but instead, they went over to a huge rock sized something in the middle of the floor, and went inside it. She had to be quick.

She got in at the last second, and the door closed behind them. Then she felt movement. It felt like, an elevator?

Then, when the door opened, the turtles walked out, and it revealed the turtles' home. Hotaru was staying right behind Mikey right now. Once out, she let them get a little ahead of her.

She was impressed by the size of their home. It was huge! It had two floors on it.

She didn't know which room belonged to which turtle, but she would find out. She mostly wanted to know where Leo's room was. That was where she would really plan to strike him.

Mikey just went over to the living room couch and flopped down, exhausted. "I'm pooped." He said.

"Me too." Don said. He went to his sub-train of a lab. He wanted to work more on his current project before checking in.

Raph had been just as tired as his brothers, but he went to the dojo and began beating on his punching bag. He still had some more angry energy to get out.

Master Splinter came out of his room. "How did patrol go, my sons?" He asked.

"Hi Sensei." Leo bowed before his father. "We did find some Purple Dragons trying to rob a store, but we fought them and beat them."

"Then some stupid Foot had to show up." Don said from his lab.

Hotaru grimaced at that remark. She quietly growled to herself. So, the turtles hated the Foot as much as the Foot hated them. She might do some harm to the family later, but right now, her main concern was more for Leo. She wanted him done with first.

"Are you all alright?" Splinter asked.

"A few bumps and bruises, but just fine." Leo said. He decided to go to his room to do some meditating before it was time to go to bed.

Hotaru didn't care what the others did, as she did hear the TV's being turned on. She followed her target.

Leo went upstairs to the far end of the 2nd floor. He had no idea he was being followed.

Hotaru saw now what his room looked like. Like the way the Japanese people designed their rooms and such. So, Leonardo had some respect for Japanese culture, did he? Fine, she'll give him a little respect for that. But she wasn't totally appeased by it.

She saw him take off his harness with his swords attached. Then he lit some candles and incense, and sat down to start deeply breathing, and meditating.

Right now almost seemed like a good opportunity, but he was awake right now, and his family was in the lair too. She needed to try to get at him in a more vulnerable way. She had a plan to do that. But first, she just needed the right chance to do it.

She would make sure to stay away from his rat father. He would have too much of a good sense of smell. Hotaru sat down in the corner and watched Leonardo.

Maybe out on the streets, he was active, but here at home, he sure was 'boring.' But she didn't know his habits yet. Hotaru planned on watching his every move for a week. Except the bathroom stuff. She needed the best way and what to strike to get at him.

…

And hour later, his meditation ended. He blew out his candles and went outside his room to go urge his family to get ready for bed. It was late, and there was training in the morning.

Mikey complained that he was watching a favorite program.

"I hate being told to go to bed Leo. I'll go to bed in my own time." Raph growled at his older brother.

"Raph, we have training in the morning." Leo said.

"I don't care. I go to bed when I want to, not when you tell me to." Raph said.

"Fine Raph! But if you are tired in the morning, I don't care." Leo growled back, and left him alone.

"Don, you really should get some sleep." Leo told the brainy turtle.

"I have to finish this first Leo. In a little bit." Don said.

Leo knew that there was no arguing with Don. If he was working, he was working. He went to wish his father good night.

"Good night, my son." Splinter said.

Leo went to push Mikey again, and this time, he reluctantly turned off the TV. Mikey went to his room. Don and Raph would go to bed when they pleased.

Raph went to bed not too soon after Mikey. He had finally gotten tired enough. Leo made sure he was in bed before he left him alone. But Leo knew that Don wouldn't be much trouble staying up late.

Hotaru knew that she would need sleep too, but where was she going to sleep? Then she spied a closet. She would sleep in there. It was in Leo's room. She went in and looked out the door. It had visors in it. She peered through them to see her target come back in, and finally go to bed.

She went to bed herself for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, she watched the turtles and grew to know their schedules and habits. She still hadn't struck back at Leo yet, but she was going to very soon. 

She learned that Leo was actually a very busy turtle. He spent much of his time in the dojo. A little time watching TV and/or reading, and meditating, whether by himself, or with his father. He also commanded his brothers on patrol. She could see he greatly cared for his family, just as she had cared about her brother. And when he ate. 

And his bros would often try to return the favor. 

But now that she knew some of their habits and eating schedules, she decided that using bad food was going to be the start to get rid of him. Get him softened up a little and get him to Foot headquarters. 

On the second Wednesday she was there, she rounded up some poison that she was going to slip on his food. She waited for the right opportunity. She knew where Leo sat at the table too. 

One night, Mikey made some pizza for himself and his family. Pizza was quite a popular food around the lair, especially for Mikey. The others loved it too, just maybe not as much. Mikey placed some plates around the table, each in his and his family's places. 

"Dinner's ready!" Mikey called out from the kitchen. 

Hotaru went first to the kitchen to see if this could be a good chance to get back at Leonardo. 

The rest of the family had been watching TV, waiting for dinner to be served. 

Hotaru was now in the kitchen, and she saw that the food was in Leo's spot. She quickly took the lid off the poison and when she saw Mikey had his back turned, she walked quietly over to Leo's spot and poured the poison onto one his pizzas. Then she put the lid back on and backed away. This she had to see. 

Don, Raph, Leo, and Splinter came into the kitchen to eat dinner. They all sat down in their respective spots and immediately began eating, they were so hungry. 

"This is great Mikey." Raph said. 

"I second that." Leo said. 

"Me too." Said Donny. 

"You did a great job Michelangelo." Splinter said proudly. 

"Thanks guys." Mikey replied.

Each turtle had 3 pieces on his plate to start out, Splinter too. There was more on the oven when they got done and possibly wanted more. Everyone kind of ate a little fast, the food was so good. Hotaru watched them, but Leo especially. She had her eye on that last piece. "Hurry up and eat that pizza!" She thought to herself. 

Mikey ate the fastest. Leo was more a calm eater. But he ate fast enough, he was so hungry. Soon, he did reach his last pizza. Hotaru was finally a bit more happy. She smiled to herself. 

When Leo got to the middle of his pizza, unlike his other two pieces, he noticed that this one kind of had an off taste to it. It was freshly made, so why would it taste different? It still tasted good, but different. Leo shrugged, and went on eating it. 

Hotaru had a huge smile on her face when she saw Leo had finished the whole thing. "Good. Now just a matter of time." 

After those were gone, Mikey went to the oven to get some more. "Anyone want some more?" He asked. 

"I'm done Mikey." Don said. 

"I'll have two more slices." Raph said. 

"I think one more." Leo said. 

"No thanks." Splinter said. 

Three slices were handed out. Two to Raph, and one to Leo. Mikey had 3 more pieces himself. It was a real peaceful dinner. Talking here and there. There were only 4 pieces leftover. But they would save them for later. 

Hotaru was surprised her target had asked for another one. He had seemed suspicious of his last pizza. 

About halfway through his last pizza, Leo began to feel a pain springing into action in his stomach. He put the slice in his hand back on his plate. He frowned.

Splinter noticed his look. "Are you alright, Leonardo?" 

"Huh? Oh yes, Master Splinter. I've just had enough." He lied. He didn't like his family worrying about him. "But it was great pizza, Mikey." 

"Thanks Leo." Mikey said. 

Leo got up from the table to put the pizza in the fridge to save it for later. The ache in his stomach began to grow some more. "I'm going to go meditate before evening practice, Sensei." Leo said. 

"Alright Leonardo." Splinter said. 

Hotaru followed her turtle out of the kitchen. She saw him head for the bathroom first. "Nothing is going to relieve that pain but the antidote." She said to herself. 

Leo searched the cabinet by the sink for some tums or something. He had to find something to help his aching stomach before practice. When he couldn't find anything, he went back to the kitchen. The family was now out of there. Good. He could make some tea in private. He knew a kind of peppermint tea would help to heal a simple stomachache. 

Leo set the kettle up with water in it, and the baggie that he found. He set it on the oven for the time it needed and waited for it to warm up. He sat down in the chair and waited for the few minutes for the kettle to say it was ready. 

"I know I want that tea now." Leo said quietly. "I need this pain to be gone before practice." 

He leaned back in his seat, trying to get some relief for his stomach. But the pain didn't ease up. He placed a hand on his belly. He rarely ever got nauseated. Even after eating. The pain seemed to have accelerated. Leo couldn't help but let out a small whimper. 

Just then, the kettle went off. Leo jumped. He had been so focused on his pain that he had forgot the tea for the time being. He got up with a painful groan, and went to pour himself some of it. 

"I hope this helps." Leo said, as he held the glass of tea in his hand. He drank it ever so slowly, to not upset his stomach even more. 

Hotaru knew that he was having pain by now. He had made it obvious when he was waiting. As well as he said it. She hoped the tea wouldn't get rid of it. She needed him rendered more helpless tonight. 

Leo finished his cup of tea. Right now, the pain hadn't diminished. It might have helped just barely, but right now, there wasn't much more he could do for his pain besides lay down. He only had an hour before training. 

Leo put his glass in the sink and went to his room. He had also taken the kettle off the steamer. He sat down and tried to get comfortable for his meditation, as he said that was what he was going to do. But the pain made it completely uncomfortable. 

The turtle held his belly. What was wrong with him? He knew of nothing else but to get up and go to his bed. He got on it and laid down. Hotaru was watching his every move. 

He tried first lying on his back, but it didn't help. Then turned onto his right side. A little bit helped, but it still didn't help a whole lot. Then he tried his left side. It helped a bit more. But the ache was still there in strong feeling. 

Leo couldn't help but to whimper in pain, and try to curl in on himself, for as much as his shell would let him. The poor turtle tried to think of what could have caused this pain. 

Was that one pizza that he ate undercooked? It could have been food poisoning! But Leo knew that Mikey would not intentionally hurt him. He pranked him sometimes, but he wouldn't hurt him. 

The girl knew the turtle was in extreme pain now. She smiled. He needed to suffer, just as she had suffered. She would get her revenge when the family was out of the house. Since she knew that Splinter would get some of that tea before bedtime, and she knew Leo wasn't going anywhere for awhile, she went back down to the kitchen and placed a sleeping herb in the tea. She was getting her turtle out of here when his brothers went on patrol.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, everyone came to the dojo, except Leo. That was weird. He was usually the first one in there, unless Raph would be in there, beating on his punching bag. Not this time though.

"Where's Leo?" Mikey asked.

"He said he was meditating before training." Splinter said.

"I'll go get him." Raph said.

….

When Raph got to Leo's room, he expected to find him on his meditation mat, as he said he would be, but he wasn't there. "Leo?" Raph said into the room. He stepped inside. He looked towards the bed.

He saw his blue masked brother laying on his left side, all curled up into himself. A whimper escaped his voice, but his mouth remained closed. Raph could see Leo's face was curled in pain. "Leo?"

Leo heard his name from a gruff voice, and knew it was Raph. He opened his eyes. 'Oh great.' He said to himself. Raph had seen him being in pain.

"You ok, Bro?" Raph asked.

Leo knew he had to get up now. Laying down had helped somewhat, but the pain was still lingering a good deal in his stomach. "I'll be ok, Raph." He now pushed himself up, ignoring that last roll of nausea.

"Thought you were meditating, not going to bed." Raph said sarcastically.

"Just a little digestive upset. I'll be fine." Leo said again. He got up off his bed. "Time for training, isn't it?"

"Yep. Splinter wants ya down there."

"Coming." Leo said, and he and Raph walked downstairs together.

"You'll be in so much pain, you won't be able to train, you killer!" Hotaru said lowly, from way behind them. She followed. She had to see him go down in his own practice.

Leo tried to walk normally on his way to the dojo, though it was proving difficult. Raph walked beside him, showing some concern, as he saw his big brother wasn't feeling well. But he had seemed fine at dinner and before that even.

"You sure you're ok?" Raph asked.

"I said I'll be fine Raph." Leo snapped. This was why he didn't like the others to know about his issues too much.

"Fine. Be like that." Raph growled, and walked ahead of him.

Leo walked slowly, but he soon came to be in the dojo, his family impatiently waiting on him. Raph was standing beside Don.

Leo came to stand beside Mikey. "What took you so long, Bro?" Mikey asked.

"I had to lay down for a little bit." Leo replied. "But I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" Don asked. Leo saying he had to lie down was saying something was wrong.

Leo knew he had had to say that because Raph would have said it if he hadn't. "Yes. I'm fine." Though Leo knew that was a fat lie. His stomach was throbbing with pain inside him. He just had to keep up this composure for an hour or two. He had to pull it off.

Hotaru just sat by and watched training begin.

They began with some warm ups to get their bodies ready for the real sparring. Every time he moved, Leo couldn't help but wince. It hurt to move, or stand. He began to sweat, and he wasn't even into the real match yet.

Finally, the real workouts began. Leo was teamed up with Don, as he had insisted, because Splinter was worried of what Leo had said. He didn't need to be teamed up with rambunctious Mikey, or rough Raph. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't care who he had, but Leo was grateful being teamed with Don. He was more the gentle one.

Don tried to throw some hits with his Bo toward his legs, but Leo jumped over it, or blocked the Bo with his katanas. Leo managed to keep up his composure for a small while, but when Don launched himself at Leo directly, from having put his Bo on the ground and swinging himself at him, he ended up kicking Leo right in his stomach.

Leo cried out in pain and fell to the ground, not getting back up again. He dropped his swords from his hands.

After Don landed, he was ready to land another blow, but Leo wasn't getting up. "Leo?" Don stated. He went over to check on him.

He saw his oldest brother laying on the floor, clutching his stomach. "Leo, are you ok?" Don now rushed to his side.

"Leonardo!" Splinter was now there too.

Leo was trying hard to breath. With that kick, the pain had intensified even more. "It- hurts!" He choked out. He was now covered in sweat.

Raph and Mikey had even stopped sparring and come over to see what was wrong. Raph had known something was wrong, but he figured Leo could take care of himself.

"I'm sorry Leo. I didn't mean to hurt you." Don said.

"It's- alright. I know. Training-."

"Shh! You don't have to say anything." Don said. He took Leo into his arms, trying to comfort him. "We should get you to your room. You feel kind of warm."

"I'll help ya." Raph said, and came forward. Together, he and Don put Leo's arms over their shoulders, and heaved him to his feet. Leo groaned in pain.

They walked from the dojo, up the stairs, to his room. They helped him get into his bed. Leo went back to laying on his left side. That was the position that seemed to help most before training. Splinter had gone to make some tea for his son to help settle his stomach.

"What happened anyway, Leo?" Don asked.

"I was fine all day, up until after dinner. Then this nausea started. My last pizza before seconds tasted kind of strange. I wouldn't know why. Was it all cooked ok, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Yes. It was all done just right. You know I wouldn't hurt you, Leo." Mikey said with tears in his eyes, thinking his brother was blaming him for his pain.

"I know." Leo winced. He held his aching belly.

Then Splinter came in with a cup of tea. "Here you go, my son. This should help settle your stomach."

"Thanks Master Splinter." Leo said, raising himself a little to take the cup. "I really think I'll be fine after some rest."

"You sure? You want some company?" Mikey asked.

"I'll be fine, Mikey. Thanks."

"You three will have to go on patrol without Leonardo tonight. He needs his rest." Splinter said.

"Ok, but if you need us back here, just call us." Don said.

"We will Donatello." Splinter said. "Go on now."

The three brothers reluctantly left Leo's room. Splinter now turned to his son. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I… didn't want anyone to worry about me." Leo said. "I drank some tea over an hour ago, and it wasn't helping. I just need some rest and I'll be fine."

Hotaru knew how to stay out of the way. She waited until she saw Leo's brothers come downstairs before she went up. She heard Splinter and Leo talking.

"Well, drink the tea, my son. It will make you feel better." The wise rat said.

"Thanks." Leo said. He had sat up a bit, and his father watched him drink the tea until it was gone. Then he put it on his nightstand.

"Get some rest, Leonardo." Splinter said.

"I am." He said. He laid back down, and was already beginning to feel the effects of the sleeping drug in the tea. Hotaru had drugged it earlier.

Splinter left Leo's room, knowing his son was resting peacefully. Then he went down to the kitchen to get some tea for himself.

Hotaru had ducked into Don's room, while the rat had been coming toward the stairs. Now she was on her way to Leo's room.

When she got in there, she found him already asleep. She waited awhile. She had heard the lair door open and close, that signaled Leo's brothers were gone. Her plan was nearly complete to get started. Then she heard a crash downstairs. She went to see what it was.

She came into the kitchen, and Splinter had crashed to the floor, breaking the cup on the floor, tea everywhere. That sleeping drug really worked! She smiled. Now back to business. She went back up to Leo's room. He was now hers!


	4. Chapter 4

Hotaru called the Foot and told Karai to have the Foot keep his brothers busy. "Leonardo is now mine! I'll have him there soon!" She said.

She was now standing in Leo's room. She had now un-cloaked herself, and now had some rope in her hands. She went over to the turtle's bed and rolled the blanket away from him. He looked peaceful right now, but that was going to change, now!

Hotaru rolled him onto his stomach, and pulled both his hands behind his back, held them securely, and tied them up. She made sure to tie them VERY tight. She couldn't even get her own fingers into the ties when she was done. Then she rolled him back over onto his back. She wanted to torture him here and now. She then tied his legs together.

With the light on, she could just vaguely make out the scar she had made on Leo's belly a few years ago. She had wounded him, but she hadn't pierced anything, and that was what she wanted to do now. But, the fun part was missing, he wasn't awake. She wanted him to be awake when she tortured him.

She then took off her mask and put it in his mouth to act as a gag. Then she took out a shot. It would give him the wake up drug. She knew the sleep drug would keep someone out for hours, so Splinter would not be interrupting any time soon. She turned him back onto his back.

Leo got the shot, and slowly, began to wake up from it.

Hotaru wanted to be the first person he laid his eyes on when his vision focused. She was on top of him. She had also grabbed one of Leo's swords out of its holder.

Leo opened his eyes and his vision finally focused. He could feel some weight on his front. He wondered how long he had been out. But then, he looked down at the weight, and he jumped in surprise. A Foot ninja was on top of him!

He tried to cry out, but his cries were muffled by the mask. He couldn't move his arms either. They were tied behind his back, and he was laying on them. He also felt his legs were tied up too. He was helpless!

"Hello, Leonardo." Hotaru spoke. "I have been waiting for this moment, for a LONG time!" She held a sword in her hands. One of his swords!

Leo could feel the gag in his mouth. He felt the throbbing in his stomach. He tried to call out for Splinter, but he didn't know he was knocked out.

"Oh, don't bother. Your father is in the kitchen. He's fine though. Just sleeping." Hotaru said. "And now, to my business with you!" She growled.

Leo's eyes were wide with fear. She now put the katana to his throat. "I should just cut your throat! But I think I want to have some fun with you instead. You remember me, right?"

Leo shook his head. "Oh, come now, Turtle. That's a lie and you know it. It was I who gave you that scar on your stomach!"

Hotaru! Leo thought to himself. Then he said it through the gag.

"Good. You do remember. Smart turtle. Now to business, time for my revenge!" She snapped at him, scaring him.

Leo struggled. "Get off me!" He shouted through his gag.

"I see that wound I gave you healed up nicely. But I think I'm going to open it up again!"

"No!" Leo cried.

Hotaru positioned the katana, she had now gotten off of him. She had it in a slicing position, but Leo was struggling for dear life now. He rolled off the edge of his bed. He landed hard on his stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs. He tried to breath. But he wasn't getting anywhere.

"You aren't going anywhere without me." Hotaru said. She now rolled him to his side, almost to his back. His arms stopped him. Leo could only look up at her, scared for his life.

"How's the stomach?" She smirked evilly.

Leo only glared angrily at her.

"Actually on second thought, I want to hear what you have to say." She said, and came and undid his gag.

Leo spit his saliva out of his mouth as he wanted that gag out of his mouth. "Hotaru! Let me go! You don't have to do this!"

"Oh, but I do. Like I told you last time, Turtle, you killed my brother!" She yelled at him. "I can't forgive you, and I am going to avenge him! And last time, I didn't get to complete my revenge. And I am going to start with opening that wound again."

Leo's stomach still ached, and his breathing began to increase. "Killing me won't bring him back!" He yelled at her.

"No. Just satisfaction that he'll rest in peace then." She growled back at him. "And I have been craving to spill your blood for 2 years now!" She now raised the katana up above her head and brought it down.

Leo cried out in pain as the sword cut through his harness, and into his plastron. The point was clear inside him. She pulled the sword out, and some blood appeared from the small wound.

"Good starting point. Now to get the rest of your stomach open!" She laughed evilly.

"No." Leo said in a low, whispery voice. Tears were in his eyes. He rolled to his stomach, if that's what it took to protect it. He knew his blood would be on the floor, but he had to protect it. He tried pushing himself with his feet to get away.

That just made her laugh some more. "Now that's just funny, Leonardo! You can't get away from me!" She came at him again.

Leo had looked behind himself over his shoulder. He had moved toward the wall. He saw her coming and now rolled to his side, and used his legs to trip her. She fell, and dropped his sword.

Leo knew that she would try to gut him again if she got up. He had to untie his hands and feet quick. Wound and stomachache or not, he had to fight to save his own life. He pushed himself towards his sword. It was his only hope of getting free.

Just as he was closing in on his katana, it was swept up in a hand. "Not so fast, Turtle!"

Leo looked up and saw it was her. He was on his back now, sitting up, and using his legs to push away from her desperately. He had the most scared look on his face. "No, please! Don't do this, Hotaru!" He backed up into his own wall.

She was now standing over him. "Any last words?" She said.

"Did you… hurt my stomach?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Poisoned you. You never suspected a thing! You're a killer, and you deserved it! But now, it's time to say goodbye to your life!"

Leo closed his eyes as she brought the sword down.

He felt the katana pierce his plastron again. More pain. But this time, she slid it across his belly. The cut was deeper this time. The poor turtle just wanted out of this nightmare.

Tears flowed from Leo's eyes. He breathed hard, and looked down. She had sliced him just where his scar was! Even more blood was flowing out of the wound than the first time. Leo hated being helpless like this. He wanted his bros to come back.

"Mas- Mas- Master Splinter!" Leo called out.

"He can't hear you, he's out like a light for a few hours, and by that time, you'll be dead!" Hotaru said in a threatening voice. "And now it's time to cut down the line, open you up completely!"

"No!" Leo cried, tears streaming down his face.

…..

On the rooftops, Leo's brothers had just been busy fighting off too many Foot ninjas. Raph had just kicked the last one down. He fell down, exhausted. Him, Don, and Mikey were all exhausted.

"I say we go home." Mikey encouraged.

"I'm tired too." Don said.

"And Leo missed all this fun." Raph smirked.

"He was sick Raph. He was in no condition to come tonight." Don said.

"I know. I just had to say it." Raph laughed. "Let's head home guys."

And the 3 of them started to head home. Don wanted to check on Leo anyway.

…..

Hotaru had now gotten the sword into the already made cut, making Leo scream, and then she sliced down the middle line of his plastron. She now withdrew the sword. She was gutting him, just as she had wanted to do for so long.

Leo now lay on his right side, blood pouring from his wounds. His vision was getting blurry from too much blood loss.

"And now, for the final touch." Hotaru said. Leo watched her through blurry vision, bring the sword down again. But this time, he didn't feel any pain. His legs were now loose.

Leo opened his eyes. He saw his legs cut free. He looked up at her. "Now, the final touch on you is back at Saki Tower. Now, get up!" She reached down and grabbed him by his left arm, and pulled the wounded turtle to his feet.

Leo couldn't help but cry out in pain. He saw that his blood was all over his floor. She stuck a tanto to his throat this time, and ordered him to move. "Move it, Turtle!"

Leo started to move because he didn't have a choice. Blood was pouring down his legs. His teeth were gritted in pain. But then, his arms were let go of. Now what?

Leo tried to turn his head, but he was not allowed to turn around. "Sit down, Leonardo."

"Why?"

"Do it!"

Leo painfully bent his knees, and sat down. "Lean on the doorway." Hotaru said. Leo did as he was told. Then he heard footsteps. He was struggling to breathe.

Hotaru went to Leo's bed. She stripped away a blanket and went back to her prey. Leo looked up at her. "What- are you- going to- do?" Leo coughed.

"This!" She said and got down to his height. Hotaru put the blanket over his stomach's wounds. She wrapped it under his arms on his back and around his waist. She then went back and took another one, and brought it back. She turned it into a long, thin length of blanket and wrapped that in place too. It was just to hold the other one in place. She tied it in a good sized knot. She jerked on the knot just as she finished tying it off.

Leo winced as she jerked on his wounds. He looked down and saw that she had made a makeshift bandage for his wounded middle. "Why?"

"I am going to kill you, but till we get back to the tower, I don't want you losing any more blood. You are too much of a trophy, Leonardo." Hotaru said. "Now, get up!"

"Ah!" Leo gave out a cry of pain, as he was jerked to his feet again.

She put the tanto to his throat again, and ordered him to walk to the staircase. "Get down those stairs! Or I could push you down the stairs and hurt you even more!"

Leo tried to see through blurry vision to walk down the stairs. He was in incredible pain. His stomach screamed at him with every move he made.


	5. Chapter 5

They made it to the bottom of the stairs, and then were making it to the entrance to the lair, when the elevator's door opened.

Leo's head turned to his right. "Guys! Help me!" He cried out.

"LEO!" They all cried out.

"Any closer to us Turtles, and your brother here dies!" Hotaru warned.

Don, Raph, and Mike all took out their weapons. They saw Leo's arms were tied behind his back, and there were blankets wrapped around his middle. They could see red soaking them. Leo was looking desperately at them for help.

"A Foot ninja!" Mikey said.

"How did you get in here?!" Don snapped.

"Easy. I followed you home over a week ago, and been here ever since. I have my prize, now you will let me pass, or else he dies!"

The trio looked at Leo, who had the most scared expression on his face. He was struggling to breath too.

Hotaru had her left hand on the tanto that was pressed to Leo's throat, and her right hand on his arm. She moved behind him to make sure that his brothers were not going to attack her. "Get away from that elevator!"

Leo nodded. They did as they were told.

"Let our brother go, Lady! Or we will come after you!" Raph growled at her.

"By that time, your brother will be dead. But I am killing him to avenge my own brother!" Hotaru said back, angrily.

"Please let Leo go." Mikey pleaded.

"Killing him won't bring your brother back." Don said.

"No. But I get to avenge him by killing his murderer!" Hotaru growled. "And besides, Mistress Karai has unfinished business with him too!"

"NO!" Raph yelled and charged. He knew Karai would kill Leo in his weakened state. Hotaru had managed to do what Karai couldn't. Capture and hurt Leonardo. Or, Karai would have her fun with Leo, and then grant permission for Hotaru to finally kill him.

Hotaru sliced Leo's neck, and pushed him out of the way. "NO!" The brothers cried out. Leo cried out as he fell to the floor.

Don and Mikey ran to their wounded brother, while Raph took on Hotaru. He was going to kill her.

"Mikey, go to the infirmary and get the bandages, now!" Don demanded. He put his hand on Leo's neck to try to slow the bleeding down. Mikey didn't ask anything, just did as he was told. And Don used a shuriken to cut the ropes on his wrists.

Mikey came back with the bandages. Don quickly applied some to Leo's neck to slow the bleeding down.

Raph slashed and kicked at the young woman. He had never expected to come home to that scene.

Hotaru was fast on her feet, but Raph had gotten a few kicks and scratches in. She slashed back at him, and their weapons clashed. She had pulled out her own katana to defend herself and kill the family after she dispatched this one, and she would take Leonardo to her mistress. He was both their prize in a way, killing both their loved ones. Karai's father, and her brother. At least, that's how Karai had felt that Leo, besides his family, had killed her father. He would be the first to go.

Raph caught her katana with both sais, and twirled his arms to where the sword came out of her hands. It flew away from them. Then, just as she was least expecting it, Raph stabbed her with one of his sais, in her own stomach.

Hotaru cried out in pain, but then fell to the floor, a pool of her own blood spilling from her wound.

Raph was breathing hard. He had killed a Foot ninja for Leo's safety. He stabbed her again, just to make sure she would stay dead. Then he went to where Leo was being tended to.

"Is he ok?" Raph asked.

"Of course he's not ok!" Don snapped. He had just secured a bandage around Leo's neck to stop the bleeding.

"Where's Master Splinter?" Raph asked.

"I don't know." Don said.

"Kit-" Leo tried to say kitchen.

"Shh! Don't talk Leo!" Don said.

"Kitche- en." Leo said. He was breathing hard. He was trying to stay awake.

"You're saying he's in the kitchen?" Mikey asked.

Leo nodded. He grasped onto Don's hand, while holding his stomach with the other one.

Mikey got up and ran to the kitchen to see if their father was alright.

"Raph, you and me need to get Leo to the infirmary now!" Don ordered. "I need to take a look at his stomach."

Raph didn't backtalk. Don got up and picked up Leo's arms in his, while Raph took his legs, and they carried him to the infirmary.

….

Mikey found Splinter in the kitchen by the table. "Master!" Mikey said and ran to him. He knew how to check for a pulse. He checked Splinter's throat, and found it, beating away healthily.

"Master Splinter, wake up, please!" Mikey pleaded. He nudged and shook Splinter hard enough that the sleeping drug was now beginning to wear off anyway.

"Master."

"Mich- el- angel- o?" The rat spoke.

"Yeah, it's me, Mikey. Are you ok?"

"Dizzy. What happened?"

"That's what me, Don, and Raph would like to know." Mike said. "Leo's been hurt by a Foot ninja!"

"Leonardo? He shouldn't have left the lair."

"He never did. A Foot ninja said she had followed us home and been here, waiting to strike." Mike explained.

"Where is he now, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked.

"Last I saw, Don and Raph were with him down close to the staircase." Mike led the way. But when they got there, they weren't there.

"Donny? Raph? Leo?" Mikey cried out.

"In here!" Raph called out. They heard it come from the infirmary. They rushed to it.

….

In the infirmary, Don had undone the blankets on Leo's middle to see what damage had been done. Leo was still struggling to breath. Raph was trying to keep his older bro awake.

"I know this hurts Leo, but you have to stay awake." Don said.

"I know- Don." Leo spoke in such a low voice.

"Just take deep breaths, Bro." Raph coached. "Don't you die on us!"

Don saw the damage that Hotaru had inflicted with his own sword. Don and Raph nearly about threw up their meals just seeing the horrendous injuries on his plastron.

"Don't let Mikey come in here!" Don said.

"Gotcha!" Raph said.

"My son!" They heard Splinter's voice. "Leo!" Mikey called.

Raph ran forward to intercept them. "Wait!"

"Raphael, let me through!" Splinter demanded. He let the rat through.

"I'm sorry Mikey, Don said to keep you out of here. Leo has some real bad injuries that nearly made us sick. I'm sorry. You'll have to wait out here." Raph said and closed the door.

"But how is he?"

"He's bad, Mikey. Real bad!" Mike heard from the other side of the door. He looked away sadly. Tears filled his eyes. Leo couldn't die!

Then Mikey got mad. He went over to the ninja girl on the floor, where Raph had killed her in Leo's place. He screamed in anguish and kicked her body. "I hate you Foot soldiers!"

Normally, Mikey was the goofy, happy-go-lucky one, but when things were too stressful, even he took it in. And this was one of those times.


	6. Chapter 6

Splinter was horrified at what had happened to his son while he had been out-cold. He wanted Leo to talk, but that could be done later, when he was more better. He was still breathing too hard for him to be able to talk much.

"We need to get rid of that ninja's body." Don said.

"I'll get right on it." Raph said.

"No. Wait." Leo said. "Poison. Anti- dote on her."

"What?" Raph said.

"She- poisoned- me." Leo said.

"Raph, stay with Leo. I'll go and look." Don said. "And keep steady pressure on the bandages till I get back."

The door opened and Mikey went to greet Don. "Donny?"

"Not now Mikey. I have to find an antidote for Leo's poison." Don said, and went to the dead body.

He looked all over her, and found an antidote to the poison. He grabbed it up and took it, along with the poison used to infect him. He went back to the infirmary. Mikey continued to wait.

While he was waiting, he used his phone to call their friends over. April and Casey would be over shortly. Don would need help.

Splinter was told to go keep Mikey company. He had seen Leo to make sure he was ok. He came out of the lab.

"Leonardo is breathing hard, but he is ok." Splinter told Mikey.

"I called April and Casey too. They are on their way. Donny can only do so much for Leo." Mikey said.

"Very good, Michelangelo."

Then Mikey broke down. Splinter took him into his arms. "I don't want him to die!" He sobbed.

"Donatello is doing everything he can to insure that doesn't happen, my son." Splinter rubbed his son's shell.

…

Don had to keep the bleeding under control, as well as he did need to look to see if any of Leo's internal organs were pierced. Raph helped to keep the bleeding in control with some large bandages.

Leo had a long cut across his upper scutes, a small cut in his lower left scute, and the line in his plastron was pierced all the way down to his groin. His middle was severely injured.

Don had no choice but to lift the scutes carefully out of the way to expose Leo's internal organs. He and Raph were both sickened by what that bitch had done. And in their own home!

Leo's stomach had been grazed, as had his intestines. But they weren't severely cut. Don put stitches in Leo's stomach anyway. It had the deepest cut on it.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. He passed out from the pain he was in. "Leo!" Raph cried out.

Don checked his wrist. "He's alive Raph. He just passed out from the pain. We're going to have to get a heart monitor on him. These injuries are TOO severe."

Don proceeded to hook Leo up to the heart monitor. He also put him under sedation for the rest of what needed to happen. At first, Don had thought he could be awake, as Leo was too strong willed and stubborn to withstand pain. Raph was too.

His heartbeat was a little labored, but not too weak.

The genius also assumed that though the girl had pierced Leo's plastron quite well, but his plastron had still been sturdy enough to still hold his organs inside him.

…

Mikey had freaked out. Splinter held him tighter. "We're here!" Casey said.

"Where's Leo?" April asked.

"There." Splinter pointed. April rushed in to the infirmary, and closed the door behind her.

Casey could see the tears on Mikey's face, that the news was not good. "Is he…?"

"We don't know. Donatello and Raphael are working to save him." Splinter said.

….

April came in to see what she could do to help. What greeted her was not the most nice thing in the world.

"April!" Don said.

"Mikey called me and said you needed my help."

"Yes. Raph, you can take a break." Don said.

"No way! I ain't leavin' him." Raph growled.

They got to work. Raph held Leo's hand. An IV had been put in his right hand. He would also need a blood transfusion. They would get it from Don.

Don's arm and blood was prepared, and taken, then pumped into Leo to try to replenish some of his blood lost. A stomach tube had been put into Leo to get the antidote to the poison into his stomach. Then it was taken out. Don would examine the poison later to see what it was.

Then after that, some epoxy and glue were put on the plastron after the stomach organ was sewed up. Then some more bandages were applied to keep the patch ups on Leo's belly in place while they healed.

Now the sedation could be taken off, and waking up would be all up to Leo from here.

But now Don had the poison and the antidote from Hotaru, it was up to Raph now to get rid of the body. Raph and Mikey gladly took the ninja out of the lair and took her body into one of the sewer lines that ended in a spinning water line. They dumped her in the spinning water. They didn't even care for what her face looked like under that mask. She was just another evil Foot ninja to them.

They would never have to worry about that bitch again. And Leo had been dreading her for two years!


	7. Chapter 7

The blood transfusion had helped Leo's signs tremendously. He stayed unconscious overnight, but awoke in the morning. Everyone had taken turns looking after him. 

Don was with him when he awoke. "Leo? How are you feeling, Bro?" He asked. 

"Tired. Sore." Leo said in a low voice. 

"And at least your breathing is more normal again too. You had it bad." Don said. 

"Where… is… she?" Leo asked. 

"Raph killed her, to protect you. What happened while we were gone?" Don asked. 

"I can't… talk… a lot… yet." Leo said. 

"Ok. We'll wait a few more days when you'll get some strength back, but here, here's some pain medicine and water for you." Don said. 

Leo raised up on his elbows to take a drink of water, and take the pills. He also saw a blanket covering him. He gave the glass back to Don. Then he looked at what he felt. Pain in his middle. 

"Can I see?" 

Don pulled back the blanket. He looked sadly down at his stomach. His whole middle was bandaged. Tears welled in his eyes. 

"She… tried to… gut me!" Leo sobbed. 

Don saw that his older bro was upset, and took him into his arms. "Yeah, we found that out ourselves. Though we didn't let Mikey see you until we got you patched up. We also patched up your neck. It needed stitches after she slashed it, trying to kill you in front of us." Don explained. 

The family had come in at Don's discretion, to say hello to Leo that morning. A lot of tears and smiles were shared that he was alive, and well enough, despite his injuries. Even from Raph. 

But now, they did know a little something. She had tried to gut the poor turtle. But Leo couldn't tell his full story for a few more days. He wasn't well enough. Talking also required strong enough muscles in the abdomen to talk a lot. And Leo's were not strong enough right now. He was told to get a lot of rest. 

The bloody mess had also been discovered in Leo's bedroom. It was cleaned up, so Leo wouldn't come to remember his own room being an attack zone. But he would. He had actually been attacked in his own room! 

………

During his first few healing days in the infirmary, Leo felt more than depressed that Hotaru had found his home, and tried to kill him in his own room. But he was glad that he would never have to see her again. Killing him would not bring her brother back. 

But he also felt guilty that she had chosen to live in the Foot anyway. She was such a young girl. She would have had a long life ahead of her. But she had to throw it away for that bitch, Karai. And her brother had thrown his life away too, to work for the Foot, and his little sister as his only family. 

Leo never remembered killing anyone, but he would gladly kill anyone who was from the Foot that threatened his family. Unlike the humans, Leo's family was all he had. Humans could always find more humans as friends and make their own families. 

But he also couldn't believe that he had led a Foot ninja right to the lair! And the security system had never picked her up. 

Don changed Leo's bandages daily. For the first few days in healing, Leo was not to talk much, to give his neck time to heal. And he was only eating soup, to see that his stomach was not severely injured, and that he could still eat. But even with all the pain killers Donny was giving him, his injuries still bothered him to where he didn't want to eat at times. 

Leo felt so bad that she had even gotten the drop on him in the first place. She had poisoned him, so he wouldn't be able to go on patrol in the first place, and had drugged the tea and that he and his father drank, putting them both under a sleep trance. Then she had tied him up, making him helpless. Then she had gone about hurting him, way worse than last time. But this time, the wounds were much deeper. 

He also came up with the conclusion that she had been trying to gut him like that because she had missed her chance to dissect him two years ago. And she might have done so back at Foot headquarters, if it hadn't been for his brothers walking in on them. And he was ever so happy that they had. 

………

After a week, Don gave Leo permission that he could get up and walk around more now. He missed his training, but he wouldn't be training for several weeks yet, not with those stomach injuries. 

And on the 10th day marker, Don examined Leo's neck stitches. They looked well enough to come out now. 

Leo exposed his neck to his genius brother, and let him pick the stitches out. There would be some scarring, but at least it was healed. It felt weird feeling the stitches being removed from such a delicate place on his body. At least from kind of ticklish skin, but Leo let him remove the annoying things. 

Raph helped Leo a great deal too. Helping to sit up and such. He often fought with Leo when he was nice and fit, but when he was hurt, Raph turned into a completely different person. A more calm, helpful one. As much as he could fight with his oldest brother, he still loved him. 

………

Now that Leo was up and walking again, just to help Leo get a break of the scenery of New York while he was healing, Splinter decided it was time for another trip to the farmhouse. 

Don agreed with him. 

Leo still hadn't been up to his room, though he was just starting to want to go in there to see how things were. His stomach ached a lot, though Don had flushed his stomach to clear the poison out. It was out of his system, but because of the deep injuries was why it still hurt so bad, even after 2 weeks. 

Leo knew that he didn't have much of a choice to not go out to the farmhouse. His family would make him go, because he needed a change of scenery, but before he went, he really wanted to be in his room again. 

He got upstairs very slowly, to not aggravate his injuries, and went to the end of the hall to his bedroom. Leo went inside it, and it looked like it always did. But there were quick flashes of what happened, and he saw the blood! His blood! 

Leo's breathing picked up. He could still see her, coming at him. And he also remembered first waking up to her on top of him. It was amazing that she hadn't tried to rape him. 

But of course, Hotaru had more instincts in her that she would slit the turtle's throat before she thought of that kind of torture. 

The more heavier his breathing got, a strong stomachache kicked in, and Leo went to his bed to lay down. He had a hand on his belly, grimacing in pain. But even there, he still saw her, with a knife at his throat. 

"Guys! Help me!" Leo called out. He was scared out of his wits by seeing the flashes. 

His brothers were stunned to see him so scared in his own room. But they knew why. They ran to his side. 

"What's wrong, Leo?" Don asked, concerned. 

"Deep breaths, Bro." Raph rubbed Leo's shell. They had him sitting up now. He was clutching Donny rather fiercely. 

"I… I saw her, my blood… everywhere in the room." Leo panted out. 

"Flashbacks of what happened?" Mikey asked. 

Leo nodded. 

"What exactly did happen in here that night, Leo?" Don asked. 

Now that Leo could talk again clearly, he revealed his traumatizing events to his brothers. Being tied up helplessly, and his own sword used against him in the event of trying to gut him. Like she was trying to dissect him. Just because she couldn't do it last time. 

Don, Raph, and Mikey were upset too when Leo finished. Leo didn't like to reveal such hurt feelings, but he was crying on Don's shoulder about it. 

"We understand it was harmful to you Leo. But we're going to get through this." Don tried to say soothing words. 

"That's why we're going up to the farmhouse for a break after everything that happened here." Mikey added. 

"Let's get you outta here." Raph said. 

Leo was helped to his feet, and led out of his room. He knew he would have to come to terms with it soon, or his own room would never be a safe haven for him again. But right now, he just needed some personal healing time, away from the lair.


	8. Chapter 8

The family and their human allies joined them going up to the farmhouse. 

Leo was led upstairs to the bed up there to rest. Don checked the patch up on his belly before changing his bandages again. It was holding, but Leo still had bouts of pain. 

Leo knew he couldn't wait to start training again. He was tired of being confined to bed a lot, despite being able to walk around again. He just couldn't do anything strenuous. He could eat with the others, though he was still on soup, he could watch TV with them, and do meditation with Splinter, or by himself. 

But he was also having nightmares too. He often found himself sleeping with one of his brothers. Don or Raph in particular. After all, Don had helped to save him, and Raph had killed Hotaru for him. And Mikey thought he had bad nightmares. 

……..

Over the next several weeks, Leo's body condition began to improve, and he was also able to eat pizza, and everything else as before. The epoxy and glue held his plastron together, and it was by now, moving with his body when he moved. 

Don was sure the internal injuries had healed by now; it had been about 5 weeks now. And Leo was real impatient these days. He only wanted so much to go back to training, but he needed about another month before his plastron could be strong enough to do all the jumping around without possibly tearing it open in certain spots. 

Everyone tried their best to keep Leo happy. And Raph tried not to fight with him, because after he had been scared like that, it was easier for him to be a lot more defensive. But since Raph had also killed Hotaru, Leo would have liked to avenge himself, but he couldn't. But if he wanted, he could still take it out on Karai. She was the leader of the Foot clan now, and had permitted Hotaru to kill him. 

One day, Leo was just laying in bed, when a thought came to him. 'Why am I such a magnet for enemies? I was for Hotaru, Shredder, Karai, the Ultimate Ninja, Hebi. I know I'm the leader, but why me?'

Leo knew that he was often a target for enemies the most, not just because he was the leader, but also because he was one of the best warriors alive. But right now in his life, an enemy probably wouldn't think that when they saw him like this. 

Leo was tired of wearing bandages too. They sometimes chafed on his sides, but Don said that he had to wear them until the epoxy was strong enough. 

The next time Don checked Leo's patch on his belly, the epoxy had hardened enough that now, Leo could go without bandages. Leo was so happy! He hugged his brother. 

"Thanks Donny. I know you saved my life, but I was getting so annoyed of bandage changes and such." Leo said. 

"I know you were Leo. But, remember this: even though I will allow you to go without bandages for right now, but make sure that patch on your belly stays. It will come off later. But for now, no fighting or training, just to make sure it's healed enough. A couple of weeks, Leo, then you can start training again." 

Leo was thrilled to hear about returning to fighting and training. But he would do what he normally did when he was hurt. Stay quiet and just go about things that he usually did. And right now, he wanted to go home and also start facing another demon: what had happened in his room. If he couldn't train now, this was one thing that he could do. 

They went home a few days later, and the family was happy to be home again. Everything in the lair looked like it normally did. Leo quickly looked upstairs to his room. He had to put the past behind him. Tonight he was sleeping in his own room, unassisted. He had to fight this demon in his mind. 

He went up to his room and saw that it was the way he had had it before he left home. He knew his brothers had cleaned up the bloody mess Hotaru had made from his blood.

Now that Leo felt a lot more better from his immediate injuries, he didn't picture the incident happening right this minute. He went over to his beloved meditation mat and sat down. He removed his swords off his back to help him relax some more. Having his swords off was a ultimate sign he was relaxed, here at home that was. 

Leo closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was going to try to make himself at home again here in his own room where the torture had happened. 

Down below, Leo's family knew he had to face this alone so he could be 100% better and happy to be in his own room again. 

That night, Leo went to bed in his bed. New bedding had to be put on it first, as Hotaru had used two of his blankets as bandages too before. They had been ruined with his blood staining them. 

Leo wasn't used to the smell of the new blankets, but he would get used to them. This would also help him get over the memories, he hoped. Now he just hoped he could get a good sleep without waking up his brothers. 

…….

Leo tossed and turned in his sleep. He had done well cleaning his mind in meditation, but now he needed to face his demons in his dreams in sleep too. He moaned and talked a bit in his sleep. 

When he had had to resort to sleeping with his brothers, it was just for comfort. They had a soothing effect on him in his time of need, but Leo knew he had to finally confront the bad dreams. Don had also not wanted him re-injuring his plastron when he had been injured was another reason why he had needed comfort in sleeping with his brothers. 

Leo just still saw Hotaru trying to kill him. It was like she was invading his dreams from the 'other side.' 

He eventually woke up, he had screamed, and was now panting. He had gotten used to being at the farmhouse, but now he saw he was in his original room again. As much as these bad dreams still bothered him, he didn't want to bother his family anymore. 

Leo laid back down and just tried to go back to sleep. It took him awhile, but he did. 

In the morning, Leo felt a little tired. He wanted to get up and train, but he knew Don's orders: no training. It was still early. He decided to go for a walk in the sewers before training. He still watched training though. He wanted to go for a walk to make him help to feel he wasn't getting lazy. 

Leo knew he would face his fears someday. He had already made a huge start just by being in his room again. He rubbed at the patch on his belly. It still did remind him of it. He went on his walk.

He soon got back in time for training. 

"Where were you, Leo? I went to wake you for training." Mikey asked. 

"I was just out taking a walk, Mikey. I couldn't sleep." Leo replied. "I promise I didn't go topside." 

"Bad dreams?" 

"Not too bad now. I just feel better now that I can be home again and not being attacked." Leo said. "But these dreams are something I have to face alone, Mikey. I'll be fine. I can't let them control me anymore." 

"I understand. Well anyway, let's go downstairs." Mikey said. Leo happily followed. 

…….

Leo could only watch with sadness in his eyes as his brothers trained, and even when his father did too. He missed doing all the acting in his old training ways. When he was able to again, he would have MUCH catching up to do.


	9. Chapter 9

And soon the day finally came for Leo to begin his training again. The patch was still on his belly, but it held on. Splinter and Don would watch carefully, that he didn't re-injure himself. But one thing was for sure, Leo was the most happy he had been for several weeks.

He got right down to business.

The patch was on good and tight, held fast to his plastron. The glue had hardened it from being exposed to the air. It would continue to protect the injuries on the plastron awhile longer.

Don and Splinter didn't mind him training now, but they didn't want him to overdue it. There were still some small chances that the cracks in his plastron could still be reopened. They were pretty severe after all.

"I will be careful of what I do, I promise." Leo promised. "I don't need to be watched like a little kid."

Leo continued to do his katas on his own in the dojo. He mainly just performed some swinging his swords around, as if he was striking at an enemy. But he also had to put the strength of his middle body to the test. He had to try jumping around and dodging movements too. The patch held strong.

…

After 2 more days of practicing on his own, Leo was doing a kata, when he suddenly heard a cracking sound. It made him stop fast. His 'bad feeling' thinking was on. But he didn't sense anything.

He went on with it, but he heard it again. He stopped. Leo had to make sure his belly wasn't hurt again too. He looked down, and what he saw surprised him a little bit. A corner of the patch was coming off. He wondered if that was good or not. He ran to Don's lab.

"Don!" He called.

Don turned around quickly. "What is it, Leo?" He asked. His brother sounded like he had panic in his voice.

Leo stopped, panting. When he got enough breath, he spoke. "I was just doing my kata over there, then I heard this cracking sound. And I saw it was the patch coming off. Is this a good thing?"

"Come here so I can get a better look at it." Don said.

Leo came over real close to his brainy bro. Don looked carefully, and put a hand on the patch, and pulled it back gently. Leo held still.

"Does it hurt?" Don asked.

"No. It feels fine." Leo replied.

Don tried to get a good look at the injuries underneath it. They looked good. "As much as I want to pull it, it might do more harm than good. So Leo, just let the patch come off on its own. Doing some more katas could help detach the old glue. But overall, your plastron looks healed, with some scarring."

"Yeah, just what I needed, more scars." Leo remarked. But in his head, if more practice of defense and such would get it off faster, then he was all for it. He went back and did it some more.

The patch had only started to come off. Leo didn't tug at it. Some of the glue still held on. A little more cracking happened that night, but not much more, though Leo was more than ready to have the patch off. At least he wasn't wearing bandages anymore.

A few more days of training finally brought the patch off his plastron completely, almost as if he had been shedding some old skin. Leo examined his belly in the bathroom mirror. But he was more than happy the patch was off now.

Don had done a good job patching him up, but the scars were there to stay. At least he didn't have to worry about Hotaru coming after him a third time.

Even after nearly 3 months of recovery, Leo still felt sad and guilty that she had even got the drop on him. The feeling probably still wouldn't go away for a long time, but he still had his family to back him up that it wasn't his fault. Though Leo should have felt that she was around.

She had been 'good' about disguising herself, however she had done it. Even Splinter should have been able to pick up her scent. But he had also had a small cold at the time too. So maybe that was why he couldn't pick up on her.

Leo would really try to get over what had happened to him and try to have fun with his family, do his training and meditating, be a big brother, a good son, and friend. He couldn't let Hotaru's horrible memory destroy his life.

But if there was any justice that the turtles did for her, they sent her to be with her brother again. That gave Leo a small peace of mind. Now he could go on with his life.

The End.


End file.
